


Hotch's Punishment

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, bau bonding, domestic bau, the bau actually have a good time for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which hotch makes the bau wash the SUVs at quantico after they made a few questionable decisions on their last case
Relationships: The BAU Team/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Hotch's Punishment

Garcia :) <3 - Hotch wants us all to come in today

Garcia :) <3 - dress casually!

It was 9 in the morning on a Saturday and instead of sleeping in like most of them planned on doing, the bau were all standing in the conference room and waiting for Hotch to explain why on earth he wanted to see them.

The man of the hour finally walked in, suit and all despite Garcia’s casual dress code. Something weird was up, but nobody could explain it. “I know most of you are wondering why I called you in today.” Various nods came from the team, “I wanted to let you all know that the behavior exhibited in our last case will not be permitted any longer and it will result in consequences.”

The tone in the room shifted to embarrassment. They all knew what Hotch was talking about. This behavior may have included a member of the team consuming alcohol due to a game they were playing inside of the precinct once the unsub was caught. A little bit of chaos ensued, including many files being misplaced, but overall nothing bad really happened.

“Instead, I got the clearance to the parking lot where we keep all of the SUVs at quantico and you, my lovely but misguided team, are tasked to wash every single one on that lot until you learned your lesson,” there was a bit of humor in his words, but his serious tone cancelled it out.

Morgan raised his brows and scoffed, “Reid, what day is it?”

“June 20th,” Reid spit out the date with ease.

“So if it’s not an April fools joke…you’re really serious about this!” Emily’s jaw was glued to the floor. He was really going to make them wash cars all day instead of relaxing.

Garcia held back her giggles, knowing damn well she didn’t have to do any of the hard labor considering she wasn’t involved. “All of your supplies can be found in the parking lot.” She smiled, beckoning them all to follow her out to the cars.

“This is what I left my husband and children for?” JJ walked next to Y/n. Will obviously understood her job, but they were planning on taking the boys to the planetarium and Henry was talking about it the entire week. 

“I had my couch and all of the star wars prequels ready and now i’m forced to be in a car wash,” Y/n sighed, rolling up her sleeves once she saw the amount of cars outside.

It wasn’t that much of a job to do and the weather was nice enough not to be uncomfortable on either end of the spectrum, they just didn’t want to do the job. Hotch and Garcia set up beach chairs and put on their sunglasses to watch them, “The faster you get started, the sooner it’ll get done!”

Emily tossed a bucket to Y/n, Morgan grabbed the hose, and Reid picked up the sponges and soap. Something in the back of Hotch’s head told him that this would no doubt end in a wet disaster, but he was more than willing to watch that scene play out.

As they started on their first car, they looked around for someone. “Hey, where’s Rossi? I know he was with us the other day!” Morgan figured that the older man was told the plan and decided to be sick today instead of getting his hands dirty.

“It’s Joy’s birthday, he’s celebrating!” Of course, it happened to be his daughter’s birthday. That man exuded luck.

After an hour or so, the team had gone full circle and was washing the last car. Somehow, despite Hotch’s concerns, they were all as dry as they possibly could be. That would change in the next few minutes, however…

It was Reid’s turn to hose down the soap from the car and although he was proficient with a gun, that man couldn’t aim a hose for his life. Instead of hitting the car, the spray of water went directly on Morgan when he was in the middle of talking to Garcia.

He stopped talking and his jaw dropped. Slowly, he turned around to face the doctor. “Did you just…?” He pointed his finger accusingly at him. “Oh, it’s on.” The sponge that was once in his other hand was now a projectile heading straight towards Reid and Morgan wasn’t one to miss.

The collision of the sponge and Reid was the invitation for the rest of them to begin the war. Namely, the soap splatter getting all over Emily who was wearing her good jeans. Her head shot in Morgan’s direction. 

She grabbed the hose from Reid and aimed the water at Morgan. He picked up Y/n from behind and used her as a human shield against the incoming threat of getting his shirt any wetter than it was. “JJ, help me!” she called to the blonde, who was the only one still trying to get the actual job done. She instead threw her own soap-filled sponge at Morgan.

Garcia pulled out her phone and started filming. Hotch smirked, stopping the timer on his phone that was counting how long it would take for them to be civil with each other. 

Emily noticed the two, “Don’t act like you’re both safe!” She aimed the hose at their little lounging area and fired. Garcia screamed and got up to join the war on Morgan’s side. 

Hotch sighed, maybe this punishment was on him more than his team…


End file.
